


Each Other's

by livinglifeathousandtimes



Series: How You Saved My Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't know to tag lets be honest, M/M, Mild Language, alpha!Scott, beta!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglifeathousandtimes/pseuds/livinglifeathousandtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take that off. Now.”</p>
<p>In another situation, that would’ve been completely sexual. Isaac can even recall a few different occasions (in a few different positions) when that line had been said by either him or Scott. Not this time, however. This was the opposite of anything sexual. Isaac would even be willing to go as far as calling it as the most unsexual thing in the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other's

“Take that off. _Now._ ”

In another situation, that would’ve been completely sexual. Isaac can even recall a few different occasions (in a few different positions) when that line had been said by either him or Scott. Not this time, however. This was the opposite of anything sexual. Isaac would even be willing to go as far as calling it as the most _un_ sexual thing in the planet.

“I swear to God, take that off now, or I’ll break up with you,” Isaac said seriously, still gawking in disbelief at his boyfriend.

“Oh come on, Isaac, it’s not that bad!” Scott exasperated, “You haven’t even tried yours on! Dude, it’s softer than it looks, I swear!” his boyfriend said defensively.

“I am _not_ wearing that abomination!” Isaac snapped back pointedly, “I’ll rip mine to shreds even before you get me into that thing,” the tall teen growled.

“Come on, please!”

“No,”

“Please!”

“No,”

“I’ll kiss you for it,”

“…No,”

“But you promised!” Scott whined, letting out a dramatic sigh.

“That’s not fair; you had your cock up my ass!” Isaac exasperated, turning red like a tomato at the sheer mention of it, yet cringing at the memory that, yes, he did technically agree to it.

In fairness, he didn’t think he would have to do _this_. And he’s pretty sure there was also a rule against asking favors like these when having awesome sex with your boyfriend. Not to mention the way Scott’s member just hit him at the right spot…

Isaac shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers over his face and hair. “But _why?_ ” he stressed out, eyeing the offensive piece of clothing neatly stacked on Scott’s— _their_ —bed.

“Because the last guy who did it got… attacked,” Scott mumbled, looking away as a red tint crept up on his face. “And they couldn’t find a replacement in time…”

“And you want _me_ to wear it?” Isaac’s face was painted with appalment.

“No, no, no! I’ll keep us safe, don’t worry! Deaton said that if I establish that I’m the Alpha enough or something, they’ll behave.” Scott reassured, making wild gestures in a mad attempt to convince his boyfriend, “I promise, we’ll be safe. _Please?_ ” And there it was. Isaac knew it was coming; the famous Scott McCall puppy dog pout. It didn’t help that neck below, Scott was dressed up in a ridiculous brown furred puppy mascot costume.

From what Isaac recalled (while he had Scott’s cock buried in his ass), his boyfriend had just found out about how, if all the dogs at the pound weren’t adopted within the week, they’d all have to be taken down. Knowing his boyfriend, he just _knew_ that Scott wouldn’t stand for it. Somehow, while they were having hot, steamy sex, Scott just randomly slipped in the topic and convinced Isaac to help him in the Doggy-Day Run. He figured he couldn’t hold Scott for it too much, since the whole _costume_ thing was last minute.

“Why can’t we just sneak in and bust them all out?” he tried.

“’Cause the guys at the pound will just go around and catch them again,” Scott argued, waving his giant, fluffy paw. “Look, I’m sorry that I wasn’t clear on the details. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I just… I really just want to help out the little guys, y’know? If you really don’t wanna wear the costume, I’m fine with it,” Scott mumbled, giving Isaac a genuine, apologetic smile.

Isaac bit his lip, trying in a futile attempt not to cave in to his boyfriend. The moment the tall teen let out a sigh, though, Scott was already fist pumping in triumph. “You’re lucky that I love you,” Isaac mumbled as he grabbed the body suit and mascot head.

Scott beamed at Isaac with a giant, enthusiastic grin—god his boyfriend was such a puppy—and placed a small peck on Isaac’s cheek. “Don’t worry, you’ll look amazing,” he said excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Isaac snorted sarcastically, trudging off to the bathroom and making it a point to close the door louder than he usually did.  
  


* * *

 

  
Scott was nervous. He sat on his bed, mascot head in hand, as he fumbled with the mascot head’s floppy, dark brown ears and waited for his boyfriend to change into his own doggy costume. A large part of him was afraid that, as soon as Isaac tried on the costume, he’d back out. He wouldn’t force Isaac into it though, if he really didn’t want to. Another part of him just felt guilty, while Isaac _did_ say yes to help out, he never did agree to wear the costume. Scott himself was taken by surprise by the request, but since no one else would step up, he decided to take the job as mascot. He wouldn’t force Isaac into it though, if he really didn’t want to.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Isaac called out from the bathroom, snapping Scott out of his train of thought.

“Um… Can you at least come out and let me see?” Scott requested, worry and at the same time curiosity eating at him.

There followed a few minutes of awkward silence. Up until the bathroom door unlocked, and Isaac came stepping through it, already wearing the head of the mascot.

“I look stupid,” Isaac mumbled through the mask.

Scott looked once over his boyfriend head to toe, taking the moment to just take in the sight. The crooked-jawed teen then found himself grinning widely.

 “You’ll do amazing,” he promised with a stupid, dopey grin.  
  


* * *

 

  
Isaac changed his mind. He _loved_ this.

Of course, he didn’t immediately feel that way. When he’d fist gotten into his costume, a golden retriever one unlike Scott’s brown puppy one, he just didn’t know if he could pull through running down an entire neighborhood wearing it. Anxiety actually ate him up the second he stepped out of the bathroom and got once over-ed by his boyfriend. It took a while for him to be reassured by Scott, promising that he looked amazing. He didn’t believe Scott a single bit, but the fact that Scott tried to reassure him was convincing enough.

The start of the whole program wasn’t that great either. It took them _forever_ to get the dogs under control, barking at him and Scott until Scott pulled out the red eyes. Not to mention Stiles being an asshole when he joined them at the starting line of the parade.

_“Looking good, Scotty-boy!” Stiles had given his best friend a wink and a thumbs up. “Your boyfriend could use a leash though,” he turned to Isaac, giving the said boy a ‘meh’ face. Stiles was wise to back off when Isaac growled._

He was almost convinced not to go through with it at that point, especially when he saw the amount of people attending the whole program. Scott, however, was quick enough to reassure him—god, he loved his boyfriend.

But as soon as the run had started, he felt _amazing_. It started off with Scott giving his best ‘dog-but-not-enough-to-sound-too-realistic’ howl, the natural call of an Alpha tugging in the beta’s heart. For a moment, he had let the dogs lead the way, running at an even pace behind them. As soon as he’d gain full speed though, he had _felt_ it; the pounding of his heart along with the pounding of his feet on the pavement, the adrenaline pumping in and out of him as he kept in pace with the dogs, the wind that whipped against them, knocking off the mascot head, but he didn’t care. He felt _amazing_ , the physical thrill of running down the road, and the sheer synchronicity of running with a pack. His body thrummed with joy, ebbing away the doubts he had earlier as he was in tune with their small, doggy pack.

He stole a glimpse at Scott (whose mask had already flown off as well), heart swelling at the sight of his love with the biggest smile on his face. Scott turned to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, and let his smile grow wider—if that was even possible. Seeing his boyfriend happy, Scott let out a joyous laugh. The Alpha couldn’t help it, letting out a real howl, causing a chain as the dogs followed suit; howling, care-free as they ran down the street. Isaac, found himself laughing too, howling at nothing and at everything at the same time.

They were a sight to see; two boys and a pack of dogs howling as the pounded down the pavement. The crowd couldn’t get enough of it, clapping and cheering as they went around the neighborhood. For once, they were running, not away from something, not towards something. Just running for the sake of running. Isaac felt alive, Isaac felt _free_.

He hadn’t even noticed they’d reached the end of the leg of the run until he ran into Scott, who’d caught him into an embrace.

“H-Had fun?” The Alpha asked between pants and chuckles.

“Y-Yeah,” Isaac replied, smiling widely as he caught his breath.

“Told you you’d be amazing,” Scott breathed out with another chuckle.

“Oh shut up,” And then Isaac’s lips were on Scott’s, naturally melting into each other as their lips moved in sync.

Scott pulled away first, still breathing heavily both from the run and the kiss. His lips just curled up into a smile, “I love you,” he whispered to the tall teen.

“Love you too,” Isaac breathed out, pulling his boyfriend into kiss once again as he smiled against Scott’s lips.

Needless to say, they just knew that they saved a lot of dogs’ lives. Maybe even all of their's. Maybe even each other's.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another spur-of-the-moment fic. Legit just started typing and this came out. With that note, sorry for any plotholes and grammatical errors. :P Comments/reviews/etc are very much welcome. :)
> 
> Also, the pics on how I imagined Scott and Isaac's mascot costume, respectively;  
> http://www.costume-shop.com/images/products/t0090.jpg  
> http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/3246/1-1/mascot-puppy-dog-costume.jpg


End file.
